


i think we're alone now (there doesn't seem to be anyone around)

by MelikaElena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AKA post season AWFUL, Fucking With Feelings, M/M, PWP, Post season three, lol, or rather FWF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/pseuds/MelikaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys make the most out of their limited alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think we're alone now (there doesn't seem to be anyone around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennycaakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/gifts).



> Jenn wanted secret relationship Minty and smut, so here we go! My first time ever writing smut, so bear with me.

“Clarke needs to see him,” Miller says with a straight face, as he stands in the doorway to the Green’s rooms. “She wants to know how growing those herbs are going. With fall coming, she’ll need a lot.

Hannah Green eyes him suspiciously. “So why send you? Why didn’t Clarke come herself?”

Miller shrugged. “I was with Bellamy when she mentioned it, and she was going to go but she and Bellamy started squabbling over housing again, so I just thought I’d get out of their way.”

Hannah stares at him for a long moment before she finally turns and nods. “Fine.” She looks at Monty. “I expect to see you back here in no more than half an hour.”

Monty tries not to roll his eyes; her hovering is even worse than when they lived on the Ark. He was eighteen, nearly nineteen now– he wasn’t a child anymore, and hadn’t been for years.

Still, he lets Hannah fret. Life on the ground isn’t easy for her, and has only gotten worse since Pike was outed. As his right-hand woman she hasn’t made a lot of friends in the camp, and her guarded demeanor just makes things worse.

And, then, of course, there’s how she feels about Nathan Miller, and the fact that he was an integral part of the team that brought Pike, and subsequently her, down from power. She doesn’t like him, doesn’t trust him, and doesn’t like that he’s one of Monty’s best friends.

It makes Monty uneasy, knowing that he’s hiding such a big secret from her. But until he feels like she can handle it– well, he’ll just have to make do with this.

And by this, he means he and Miller walking stiffly next to each other down the hall, a foot apart, until they reach Miller’s quarters.

Miller closes the door, and pushes Monty gently against the door, but that’s as gentle as he gets, crowding the other boy, hands bracketing Monty’s head as he leans down and kisses him, wet and hard and dirty. “I think she’s starting to get suspicious,” he murmurs.

“Starts?” Monty laughs, but it sounds more like a moan. “She already is.”

“We’ll have to make sure you’re back in thirty minutes, then,” Miller says, trailing his lips down Monty’s throat.

“It’s not ideal,” Monty agrees, rucking Miller’s shirt up so he can run his hands down his abs. “But we’ll make it work.”

“Oh, we’ll do more than that,” Miller says, fumbling with Monty’s belt.

“Get your smart mouth back up here,” Monty laughs.

“Nope,” Miller says, kneeling. “I think it’s of better use down here.” He frees Monty from his pants, giving him a few strokes before taking him into his mouth.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Monty moans, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Nate.”

Miller hollows his mouth and sucks steadily, keeping his hand at the base of Monty’s cock. Monty shakes and gasps, his hand settling on Miller’s shoulders to keep steady. Miller looks up at Monty through his long lashes, and the sight makes Monty come, knees nearly buckling, causing Miller to smile smugly as Monty recovers.

 “Oh, just you wait,” Monty warns, stepping out of his pants and dragging his shirt over his head. “It’s your turn now.”

Miller grins as he undoes his pants. He loves seeing steady, easy going Monty take charge, and today is no different, letting the other boy lead him to Miller’s bed, pushing him down and straddling him. Miller doesn’t even try to bite back the groan at the skin-on-skin contact. “Shit.”

Monty grins, grinding into him. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

“If this is payback,” Miller gasps as Monty closes his hand around him and pumps, “I’m all for it.”

Monty leans down and finds the spot on Miller’s neck, right below his ear, that drives him crazy, alternating between sucking and licking, his hand keeping up a steady rhythm as Miller starts to thrust up into him.

“Please,” Miller murmurs, “oh, please, baby.”

Monty grins against his neck, pausing for a minute before changing course, his mouth skimming down to Miller’s chest, licking at his flat pecs and swiping his tongue down the long line of his abs before reaching his cock and laving at the head.

“Shit,” Miller hisses, tangling his fingers in Monty’s silky black hair.

Monty licks him all over until Miller can’t take it anymore, pulling Monty up for a sloppy, distracted kiss as Monty wraps his hand around him again, the slick friction even better than before.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna–” Miller whines.

"Do it,” Monty murmurs, egging him on, kissing every part of him he can reach, his lips, his brow, his jaw, his ear.

The sound of Miller coming is Monty’s favorite part, that low, raspy groan as he fucks jerkily into Monty’s fist, stomach and abs spasming under Monty’s touch until his body gradually softens and relaxes.

Monty leans over to Miller’s bedside and grabs an old, but clean, rag they stole a while back (what? Every guy at camp has done it) to clean up, and then he collapses next to Miller, who throws an arm around Monty, cuddling close.

“How much more time do we have?” Miller murmurs, looking more relaxed than Monty has seen him in a while.

  
Monty checks his watch. “Ugh, eight minutes,” he groans.

They lay there in sleepy, sated silence for a moment until Miller asks, referring to Hannah, “When do you think you’ll tell her?”

Monty sighs. “Soon,” he says. “I just… the thing is, when I tell her, it’s not just that I’ll be talking about you. I want to talk to her about our life here. I want to tell her that she can start over, that if she makes an effort people will forgive her here. That people get second or third chances if they’re willing to try. I want to tell her to let me have my own space, let me live with you. But I’m worried, Nate. She seems really tough and strong, but she’s struggling to hold herself together. I’m worried that what I’ll say will break her.”

Miller’s quiet for a moment. Being in a secret relationship is fun, in some ways, but Miller wants to love Monty in the open. He wants to hold his hand in the dining hall; kiss his temple before he leaves for a guard shift; sling his arm around him when the delinquents have bonfire nights. He respects and understands why Monty hasn’t told Hannah about their relationship yet, but he wishes he would.

“Your mom’s been through a lot, Monty,” he says finally. “I can’t say that what you want to tell her won’t hurt her, but I don’t think it’ll break her. I think she’s stronger than that, and I think your relationship will be better for it.”

“I know,” Monty says quietly. “You’re right. It’s just hard.”

Miller takes Monty’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. “I love you.”

Monty presses a kiss to Miller’s jaw. “I love you, too.”

They’ve gone through so much together– from the early days at the Dropship, to nearly being drilled alive at Mt. Weather, to the Arkadia divide and war with the Grounders. If they could go through all that, then telling their friends and family about their relationship would be– perhaps not easy, but at the very least it wasn’t a life-or-death situation. Until then, Monty savors his remaining few minutes with Miller, suddenly fiercely grateful that they’re both alive and happy, safe and warm and together.


End file.
